Ken: Case Closed
by De Jour
Summary: If you're judging from the title, no, it's not a crossover. This story takes place when the Season 2 digidestined are already adults. Ken, now a detective, has to solve a kidnapping with the help of Daisuke and Iori...Dunno if it's OOC though.
1. Beginning of a mystery

**My Author Note: I know most of you guys didn't like the ending of Season 02, but I have to warn you, this relates to Ken's job. It's another case! YAY!**

RIIIIIING!

"Hello, detective Ken Ichijouji here, how may I help you?" Ken asked as he picked up the phone. The 33-year-old detective still hasn't lost his spark and was the most successful detective in Odaiba. He was wearing his usual white-colored coat and pink (or was it red-violet?) neck-tie.

"_K-Ken!" _came the frantic voice of his friend, Hikari Yagami, on the telephone. "_Please come quick to my school, I must speak with you! Oh, and don't ask!"_ There was a click and the phone was put down.

"Well," Ken rubbed the bottom of his nose with his index finger, "looks like it's another day for detective Ken Ichijouji!"

_**Later…**_

"Okay Hikari, I'm here with my Dr. Watson!" Ken said as he opened the door to the school Hikari owned. Hikari was, of course, there. She looked at him and blinked. "Your _Dr. Watson?_" she asked. The moment she said this, Daisuke came out, wearing fake glasses and his hair, combed.

"Ay, miss. It is me, Dr. Watson…" Daisuke said and sighed. Hikari giggled. "Well, I guess you're here to help Ken with the case, is that it?"

Daisuke shrugged. "Obviously. I had to ditch my Ramen stand because Ken told me that this was important."

"Looks like we're here to both help Ken," a familiar voice said. Daisuke turned around and saw Iori, with a smile across his cheeks. Iori was a lawyer, a successful one, mind you.

Daisuke blinked. "You'll help him? With what?" Iori shrugged. "Well, since I'm a lawyer, I might be somewhat useful in this case."

"Speaking of cases," Ken turned to Hikari, "What's the case, Hikari?"

"Well, I have a 7-year-old student named Shiniichi. He's a very smart, yet weak, boy. 1-and a-half hour ago, he asked permission from me if he could buy ice-cream. I, of course, agreed. The ice-cream vendor recently stopped across the school, so I thought 'Why not?' I waited for him to get back, but he didn't. The ice-cream vendor was still there so I asked him if he saw Shiniichi. And he said; 'Madam, no one bought ice-cream from me today, that's why I'm still here waiting.' Now, I called Shiniichi's parents if he was there, but they said 'no' and I got worried. They told me that if Shiniichi was missing, they'll file a case against me so, there, I called you and Iori," Hikari said and sighed.

"Hmm, looks like we've got a tough case here," Ken said and rubbed his chin. He took out a pen and paper and asked Hikari to write Shiniichi's name on it. "Why, of course." She said and did what was asked.

"What was that for?" Daisuke asked Iori in a whisper. Iori just shrugged and whispered back, "I don't know, but hey, he's a detective."

"Alright men," Ken motioned for them to go. "let's go."

"Wait!" Hikari said, "I'll come with you!"

"What about the kids?" Ken asked. "Who'll watch over them?"

"Takeru and Sora will, they volunteered to do so," Hikari smiled. "Besides, Takeru does have the patience and Sora is the mother-material."

"I think I should call Miyako to also help them both. We do have three kids, after all." Ken said and made a phone call to his wife, Miyako. After the phone call, Sora and Takeru arrived, bringing their kids with them.

"Okay, now let's start the investigation!" Ken exclaimed and went outside the school, followed by Daisuke, Iori, and Hikari.

"Be careful guys!" They heard Takeru call.

**ˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉˉ**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ken walked across the street, being followed by Daisuke and the gang, and stared at the paper with Shiniichi's name on it. "Ok, now we're across the school, now what?" Daisuke asked. "And why did we go here anyways?"

"Uh, I just felt like going here," Ken replied sheepishly. "Is the paper fascinating?" Hikari joked when she saw Ken stare at the paper. "No, it's just that this name 'Shiniichi' bothers me." Ken admitted.

"Hey, you know what?" Daisuke asked the group. "No, what?" they asked back. "I just thought of something. Once you think about it, the name 'Shiniichi' sounds like the Japanese numeration." Daisuke said.

"Of course," Iori exclaimed. "Shi-ni-ichi. The Japanese words for 4-2-1." Iori said. "Yeah, I was thinking about that." Daisuke said.

"Me either," Ken admitted. "Yet I didn't really think that it was a clue."

"But it might be, you know," Hikari said. "A detective once said, 'Never eliminate the impossible' or something like that."

"Either that was Sherlock Holmes, or the writer of this story," Daisuke said. He then appeared to be thinking and whispering some things to himself.

"What are you doing, Daisuke?" Iori asked. "I was just adding the numbers." Daisuke replied. "Seven. 4 + 2 equals to 6, plus 1 is equaled to 7." Daisuke stated. "Funny. Isn't that Shiniichi's age?"

"Daisuke, you're a genius!" Ken suddenly exclaimed. Daisuke blinked. "I am?"

"He is?" Iori and Hikari asked at once. "Of course he is! Why didn't I think of it before? Daisuke was right adding the numbers, because we may find a clue!" Ken said.

"Seven, eh?" Iori said. "That's Shiniichi's age, so maybe it's some kind of message."

"Of course. The numbers we may come up with may represent some words, locations, names, and stuff." Hikari agreed. "Good work, Iori."

"Four minus two is equal to two. Subtract it by one and you got, obviously, one." Daisuke said. "We already have 2 clues: 7 and 1.

"So, four, multiplied by two, equals eight. Eight, multiplied by one has the answer of itself, which is eight. Our other clues are the numbers 8 and 2…" Ken mumbled. After a few minutes: "I've got it!" he exclaimed. Ken then started to run at a far building, with Daisuke and the others trailing behind.

"Ken, what's up?" Daisuke asked as he ran. "I've got it, Daisuke! I've figured up the case!" Ken yelled over his shoulder. Ken, after running some distances, finally stopped at an old building. Daisuke and the others stopped too, panting and huffing.

"This building here," Ken said, introducing the old, dirty building, "has 8 floors, but only has 1 room per floor. Guess how old this building is,"

"Uh, 500 yrs.?" Daisuke guessed. "Nope." Ken replied. "300 yrs.?" Iori guessed. "Not even close." Ken said. "700 yrs.?" Hikari guessed. "Nope, give up?" Ken asked.

"I refuse to give up!" Daisuke exclaimed. After a few moments of thinking, Daisuke sighed and finally said: "OK, I give up…"

"I knew it," Ken smiled. "This building is 421 years old."

"WHAAT!" Daisuke, Hikari, and Iori exclaimed. "Yup," Ken said, still smiling.

"And if my hunch is right," Ken opened the building's front door, ran to the staircase and stopped on the second floor. "And if your hunch is right," Daisuke said. "The number 2 meant, in our equation, the second floor?" Daisuke asked.

"Yup," Ken said. He neared to the only room there and opened the door. "And here's Shiniichi!"


	2. The End

RAP, RAP, RAP! (Yeah, let's sing rap songs togetha, homies!) The sound echoed thru the house. Someone was knocking on the front door.

"I'll get it," said a very sleepy father and opened the front door. "What do you want?" he asked and rubbed his head. "It's 1 pm and I'm still… WHAT!" the man exclaimed. He stood there, dumb-founded at the boy and man in front of him.

"Shi-shiniichi? It's you? B-but I-I thought that…" the man trailed off. He then pointed a finger at Ken. "Y-You! I-I'll sue you!"

"For what?" Ken asked with a smirk. "For rescuing your son? Please sir, you've got to be kidding me."

Shiniichi's father (which I hereby dub Mr. Who) looked at the ground. "Shiniichi's a kid…" he smirked. "I didn't want no kid no how, my wife as well. We both thought that that kid was nothin' but trouble… But fate must've chosen both of us to raise this kid…"

"_Where_ is your wife, sir?" Ken asked. "Getting the papers ready," Mr. Who said. "We're both going to divorce…"

"Our relationship hasn't been stable, you see. And it's all because of this kid here…" Mr. Who explained.

"Nothing can be redone," Ken mumbled. Unfortunately, though, Mr. Who heard him. _"Nothing_ can be what?" he asked.

"I said nothing can be redone." Ken repeated. "It was YOUR fault you got your wife pregnant. You can't blame it all on this kid, for this child is a blessing. Whether you like it or not, he's you child. Maybe someday, this child will be taken away from you and then you will have to regret your actions." Ken said.

"Y-you're right…" Mr. Who replied. He then bent down and hugged his son. When Mr. Who stopped hugging his son, he stood up and held his hand.

"How did you know where to find my son?" Mr. Who asked.

"I'm a detective," Ken replied, shaking the other man's hand. "that's what I always do."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, you were amazing there, Satoru!" Daisuke said and slapped his best-friend's back.

"Seriously Daisuke, it was an easy case, really," Ken blushed. "And please, call me 'Ken' not Satoru."

"Aw, you're blushing!" Daisuke laughed. Iori joined in the laughter too, and so did Hikari.

"Well, I was quite impressed with you there, Ken," Iori smiled. "I agree," Hikari, obviously, agreed. "I was especially touched by your speech there, Ken."

"My speech?" Ken blinked. "Yeah, the speech," Daisuke said, waving a finger… in front of himself. "You know, when you said 'Maybe someday, your child will be taken away from you and you'll regret the things you did'." Daisuke said.

"Those weren't the exact things he said, but it's close," Iori told Daisuke.

"Where'd you get that speech from anyway, Ken?" Hikari asked.

"To tell you guys the truth," Ken admitted. "I kind of remembered Wormmon when I heard the father's explanation. Remember when I was the Kaiser? I treated Wormmon unevenly that he died. Only at that time I've regretted my behavior."

"But it wasn't your fault, and please, forget about the past. The past is the past and… well… everything changed, and Wormmon was brought back to life, right? So, really, there's nothing to regret about…" Daisuke said.

"He's right," Iori commented. "I used to hate you before, for making the digimons suffer, but all of that's behind me now because I know that you're a totally different person now," Iori said. "He's right," Hikari agreed. "We've all got to put the past behind us,"

"Thanks a lot guys," Ken said. "I truly think that that's what friends should say to each other…" Ken then blushed. "Oh gosh, I feel like we went back in time, 30 years back. I remember all the encouraging words we gave each other and encouraging gestures. And still, I can't believe that we've been friends for 20 years."

"Oh man," Daisuke sniffed. "I'm thirty-one years old already and I still cry!" Ken smiled, while Iori and Hikari laughed playfully. "That's OK, Daisuke," Ken said. "Yeah, let it all out, old chum." Iori laughed. Indeed, the digi-destined had _changed…_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ken walked home by himself. He needed some time to think. Then, out of the blue, Miyako came and smiled at him. He had guessed that she came from the kindergarten. They both walked together.

"How was your day, Ken?" Miyako asked. Ken blushed. Now, he knew that he'd been married with his wife for so long, but he still gets that fuzzy feeling in his stomach when he's around her.

"Oh, it was fine," Ken replied. He gulped. He now felt little shocks… how shocking…

"Hey Miyako," Ken started. He can't quite get his words straight; he still feels those little shocks. CURSE YOU SHOCKS! "The case I solved, you see, involved a kidnapping." Ken said.

"I know," Miyako replied. "The kid got kidnapped by his own father. The father went back to his house for some shut-eye after. When I got there, he woke up, looked shocked that I brought back the kid to him and…" Ken trailed off. Miyako tilted her head to one side and looked at him. "And?"

"And…" Ken gulped. "He blamed his child for his wife's falling relationship with him. The both of them are… going to get divorced."

"And you think that'll happen to both of us?" Miyako asked. By this time, they reached their house, or apartment room, or whatever. "Y-yes," Ken replied. Miyako then kissed his cheek. "I know that'll never happen to us, Ken. I know that you have the qualities of a great father. Please, stop doubting yourself." She then smiled. As soon as the both of them got in, they both got greeted by their 3 children. Two of them ran to their parents and kissed their cheeks, while the baby slowly got up and walked its first steps. Miyako and Ken looked shocked.

"SHE WALKED HER FIRST STEPS ALREADY! OH MY GOD! QUICK, GET THE CAMERA!"

**The End**


End file.
